Two Different Sides
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: 'There are always two different sides to the same story; we often don't hear the other one though.' Lily finds a book, oddly enough on Potter's bed, she had every intention to leave the little black book alone, but once she had opened it – she wouldn't be able to put it down until she had read every last word written in the messy writing of one James Potter. Jily one-shot


**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the Marauders, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans-Potter or the universe of Harry Potter. Joanne Rowling does, all rights to her. NO profit has ever been, or will ever be, made from this. _

**Rating**: T

**Word Count: **5,637

**Summary:** 'There are always two different sides to the same story; we often don't hear the other one though.' Lily finds a book, oddly enough on Potter's bed, she had every intention to leave the little black book alone, but once she had opened it – she wouldn't be able to put it down until she had read _every_ last word written in the messy writing of one James Potter.

**Warnings**: There is minor swearing like bastard and 'bloody' and stuff like that. Not much to worry about, unless of course, you're not over a certain age, and then I advice you to click back, because well...James used 'Bloody' and 'bastard' A LOT. Others, who continue to read, hope you like it xD

**Ships**: James/Lily and Frank/Alice

**Beta: **None.

**A/N:** A Jily One-Shot, I hope you enjoy it. I had been looking through my drafts and writing pieces – things I've written over the years. I had a few snippets of things, and decided they'd make a good plotline together. I remember having the idea over a year ago – but never got the chance to write it. I had been going through old things and such, found that there were always **Two Sides** of the same story.

I then thought back to how Lily never knew James' side of the story – James knew enough of Lily's to get by – but Lily never knew James' until they had gotten together. She never knew why James bullied Snape or why he was the way he was. So I thought about making a one-shot about it. I do hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review – constructive criticism is appreciated.

If there is no space between the italics, just know that Lily has still flicked the page over, and if it stops, it's only because she is thinking about what she is reading. 

**Two Different Sides **

"_There are always two different sides to the same story; we often don't hear the other one though_."

Lily Evans had always prided herself on being clever, earning her Prefect _and _Head Girl badges. Earning those OWLs she had gotten in Potions, Ancient Runes, Charms and History of Magic. Of course, she had made sure to do at least E-level in History of Magic after that, Professor Binns was nice – but was very boring, Lily can assure you.

You may ask why she hadn't gotten an OWL in Divination _or_ Transfiguration. Well...the plainest way Lily can tell you this is; she sucked at both of them. Apparently for Divination (teachers a crack-pot, in _Marlene McKinnon_'s words) she had no inner eye and couldn't tell the future. That was all fine for Lily – she hated the teacher, a mutual feeling, as of late.

In Transfiguration - she had _almost_ failed, 'almost' being the key word. McGonagall had assigned _Potter_ to tutor her, which had been nearly two years ago. After they were civil until she scrapped an A, they went back to the way things had been before the tutoring sessions. Potter went back to being a jerk – and Lily went back to declining in the _calmest_ and _politest_ way, when Potter asked her out.

Lily knew it was right to decline – even if she saw the hurt that flickered through his hazel eyes – she knew it was the right thing to do, it was better than ever leading the poor guy on.

She knew that when she was made Head Girl and he, Head Boy, they'd have to work together. Lily could do that – she could be civil – but doubted he couldn't last a minute without asking her out. Surprising her when he didn't, he waited four-and-a-half months, two days before and then asked her out.

Lily never regretted the answer she had given him, and that was but six and a half months ago.

Lily slowly turned the handle of the door, fearing the worst, but when she opened it. It looked fairly normal, as it had done for nearly a year. The bed beside the door also looked fairly normal, the bed was made and there was a Herbology book on the end of the bed.

There was also a box of candy – which I believe his mother had sent him, because Longbottom always seemed to have sweets wherever he went. Lily rolled her eyes a bit, the mother spoiled her son – and she wonders why her son can't talk to girls?

Though Lily will give it to him, Frank did get Alice to go out with him; eventually they told each other they liked each other. Lily has already planned their wedding, have been for the last seven years.

The bed beside his was a bit messy, and had empty packets of chips and crumbs on the bed's surface. Lily lazily used her wand to clean that, knowing it wasn't so bad. She looked at the one closest to the window – this one looked the neatest, and on the bedside table had a novel on it. It was a thick novel, which looked like a good four days read, but Lupin always reads it quicker – where did he get all the time?

The one beside that was the one she rolled her eyes at the most, the blankets were hanging off the bed! Lily flicked her wand and it was made, she made a mental-note to scold Black for such untidiness. But you can't change him; you just learn to live with it.

The bed beside that was the closest to hers, and this one she knew for a fact had been vacant for such a long time now, she was sure the other three-quarters of the Marauders were missing the person who used to sleep there.

Lily was thoroughly confused when she spotted the small black book – it was on the pillow, which looked like no one had even touched it in such a long time. Lily was curious as to where it came from, and Lily knew the saying, "_Curiosity killed the cat_," but couldn't help but walk over to it. It looked tempting, like it wanted her to read it.

Lily sat on the bed and picked up the book. She carefully took the scarlet badge-looking clip and unclasped it. She was surprised that there were no pranks or anything stopping her from reading it. Was it a diary? If so, why was it out? No – why was there no repelling devices to stop unwanted readers?

Lily couldn't care less why it was there and unprotected – she had to leave the book alone. She went to close the book until she saw her name. Lily gasped when she saw her name and she read the line: _There are always two sides to each story, every single one of them, Lily. _

Lily quickly looked up the page and started from the start;

_I stand bluntly in the distance as you approach me, your red hair as vibrant and bright as ever, it stands out like fire, framing your face, your white beanie lost among your wild curls. The snow fell gracefully around you. You looked up with your incredible, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes. You looked just as beautiful as you where when I first saw you when we were eleven. As you stand right in front of me, I was sure you'd yell at me, like you usually do. I've tried since we were about thirteen, to get you to date me, I would try in the most obscure ways and all you did was hate me more after them._

_You always refused, without a doubt, and after you refused each time, we'd turn and go our separate ways. Like usual, it was our little routine. Yet right then, when you went to open your lips and speak, I knew that this wasn't like 'usual', nothing was like it was before._

_There are always two sides to each story, every single one of them, Lily._

_I just believed this had been a happy one, and that our happily ever after was taking it's sweet time. Everything happens in the moment they're supposed to happen, even if you think you've missed your chance, if you're meant to be, the timing would come, sooner or later. If it's meant to be, you missing the time were just telling you it hadn't been the right time._

Lily flicked the page, and set her eyes upon his messy handwriting, once more.

_I believed that one day you'd finally realise what's right there. I know I'm not perfect. I know that, Lils. Always have. I still remember every insult that ever left your perfectly shaped, lips. However, I know in the end you'd see me for who I really was. I had faith._

_I know I can get cocky at times, it's just who I am – or was, because I'm not fifteen anymore. I know I am big headed at times too and arrogant, Merlin, am I arrogant... Nevertheless I believed you knew I never wanted you to be hurt from day one. I remember when I wanted to know what your smile looked like – just for reference, Lily, it's stunning – and I just wanted you to be happy, because I was happy, when you were._

_Now, I finally realise something, I am nowhere near what you wanted and that I won't ever be good enough for someone like you. It's like you're the princess and I'm the poorest boy on earth, wearing rags compared to the beautiful dresses you wear. It's like you're an uptown girl, and I'm a backstreet boy._

_I don't deserve someone as kind-hearted, caring and loving person such as you. You're the perfect display of perfection. I know you aren't 'perfect' but in my eyes you're. Your imperfections only made you beautiful to me._

Lily frowned at the complement, because she knew she was far from perfect. She continued to flick the page.

_I've tried every possible way to tell you this (even when Sirius tells you, and you think he's joking, and you laugh, it hurts, but I know one day I'll tell you and it will mean everything) but I could not put it in words. I know it takes courage to be able to get it passed these lips of mine. I could get over it if you did not return it. I wouldn't mind. As long as you knew, and that you didn't graduate, and I would be sitting and thinking to myself 'what if I had told her?' and then it changes everything. I just wanted you to know. I am however, very sure you know I have feelings for you, that was never a lie, and it was very obvious. You've never returned it though, Lily, and I always thought 'next time, she'll return it'._

_However, I ask, do you know the full extent of my feelings for you?_

_I know everything I did, and I am truly sorry for those times I embarrassed you by expressing my want to date you so much. If you had accepted the first, the second, or even the third time I asked you out, I would never be here. I wouldn't be writing this down. You'd just be a girl I dated when I was thirteen, this feeling I get, would have never appeared. It wouldn't exist._

_I am so very sorry for everything you had to put up with, and most of all, I am sorry for pestering you to date me. I truly am sorry._

Lily stopped at his apology, and frowned, once more, but for a completely different reason.

"Don't apologise," she whispered to the paper, before turning it once more to read what the next page had upon it.

_I remember Second Year, I thought it would have been smart to kidnap you – this was when I wanted to date you, but to scared to actually ask, at first – I thought it was a smart idea, and Sirius had encouraged it, the bloody bastard and Remus had told me it was idiotic, and that I was stupid. However, I hadn't been his friend completely then, and he didn't trust me, so that might be why he insulted me on a daily basis about my intelligence._

_Third Year, now that had been a slightly alright idea, I slipped love potion in your pumpkin juice. Hey, I was a smart thirteen-year-old, okay; I was slightly stupid and irresponsible. I had no idea the side effects, and lucky you hadn't taken it. Let's just agree I wasn't all too proud of that idea. Fourth Year, I hadn't had a plan, and just trusted Remus, and left it to asking you out like the annoying little git I was. (Remus' bloody words, he's sitting on his bed right now, reading that novel he got like ten minutes ago! He's such a fast reader, I think he's a freak at reading, and it's slightly scary)._

_Fifth Year I think I made a better approach and got actual advice from my mum, hopefully, at the time, productive advice. Dear Merlin, I just admitted I talked to my mother about you – see this is magic ink, and the fact I can't erase whatever I'm writing, it's stuck here, damn, stupid magic ink and quill!_

_So that year after I told my mum, Sirius let it slip that I had what Sirius called an 'obsession', he told her I 'obsessed' over you. Way to make me feel less manly, Padfoot._

Lily stopped, she didn't understand their nicknames. Padfoot? Prongs? Moony? Wormtail? It made no sense at all. However, she knew which name belong to which Marauder. Maybe it was their own secret nicknames because they called themselves 'The Marauders' so, Hey, how about a nickname too?

She didn't understand the meanings though. They just...didn't add up.

Lily turned the page and decided that she'd keep reading.

_When my mum caught a hold of m, she told me that Sirius told her all about you, and she said, "__**I couldn't have asked for a better girl for you to fall in love with.**__" I think my mother was proud of me and it felt good. I felt like I had managed to already have you in my arms, even if I hadn't at the time, but that's when it became real._

_I understood you weren't just a girl I had a crush on, it was changing, it was developing, and it was shifting my world upside down._

_Sixth Year was a __**classic**__ year._

Lily laughed softly at the fact that he had outlined and made the word bold to help get his point across.

_However, this was the year, I grew up. I changed my priorities, just a little. I managed to stop being a fool, and I managed to stop pretending to be a jerk in front of you – to cover up how nervous you made me really feel – and my mother danced around the house that summer, smiling, and singing, 'I'm so very proud' it was slightly embarrassing._

_See, last year, well, that summer at least, Sirius came to live with us. He had been so scared and vulnerable the day he came, I knew I'd never see him the same way again. That day...forget when we had decided...this time, he became my __**real**__ brother. I wanted to go to his house and skin his parents alive for making him look sick and tired, and almost like he couldn't trust a soul ever again. It broke my heart, Lily, you should have seen him._

_I felt useless and helpless._

_I remember that was probably what was it, that's what changed me forever. That's why I stand where I stand, and I watch you slowly make your way towards me, and as I watched, my heart began to thump insanely against my ribcage. However, in the moment where my first name left your lips, my heart did a summersault. I've searched every possible way to find a way to word this, to word what I feel when you're close by._

_Let's just say you drive me crazy._

Lily smirked a bit at this confession and she turned the page, once more, to see if he would tell any more of his secrets.

_I'm a better person when you're around me. The boys can see it; we may mess around a lot, and play pranks but the things we care about means more to us than you'll ever know. As I used to watch you from afar, and you were with the greasy-haired ball I wanted to die, because every time you hugged him, my heart cracked, my heart began to fall to pieces. Every time you directed your beautiful smile towards him, and when your soft hand made contact with his, the shards of my heart would fall to the ground._

_I wished that was me; holding your hand and your smile directed at __**me**__._

_You're constantly on my mind, every minute of every day. I'm trying to find some of my Gryffindor courage to say these three very words, they feel like they will define our lives, my life, the minute you hear them._

_But what kind of Gryffindor am I?_

_I can't even write what I want to say on paper, let alone to your face._

Lily frowned, once more, for the third time whilst reading this little black book. He was a Gryffindor, a very brave one, and she knew whatever he wanted to say, he could say it; he'd have the courage to. She believed in him, more than many did. He wasn't just the heir of the Potter fortune, he was, first and for most, an amazing friend.

He had a heart to die for. His morals were drilled into him since birth. Loyalty and friendship meant more to this one boy than it meant too many others. He would rather die before he betrayed his best mates.

Lily admired that in James.

Lily flicked the page to see what else he had written, while reading this book, she was starting to realise what he wanted to say to her and she was learning more about him than she had ever learnt. She had never let him in before, and finally, she was starting to see his side of their story.

_I gulped when you directed your smile at me. You seem to be going on about something or the rather, and I just nod in response, because your voice is like music to my ears. You're making me lose my mind and once upon a time, I would have stopped you, I would have fought your charms, but not today, I welcome them with a smile._

_I can't think of anything but you, you're always there in my mind, your beautiful face, smiling widely. You are even present in my dreams at night, I can't complain, because in my dreams, you're mine. An angel like you is finally mine._

_I stand here, blurting every feeling I've ever had for you out. I will never be the same, and my feelings for you, only grow stronger by the day. I have always been shy and insecure around you. You make me feel self-conscious when you're in the room. I acted arrogant so I didn't freeze up and act like a total fool in front of you._

_Every boy wanted you, how was I to compete with them?_

_I thank Merlin for being kind to me and not letting me blush in front of you, that would surely be an embarrassment. Truth be told it should be easy, in the movies, the guy says it to the girl – or sometimes, vice versa – and they live happily ever after or you know, happy and in love, like everything would work out in the end, as long as they had each other._

_The other would always tell the one who first said it, back to them, to reassure them that they loved them back._

_I know this is no movie, and there may never be a happy ending for us, and this is no fairy tale. I know now is my chance, Lily, this is it. This is the only chance I'll ever get to do this, to say everything I've ever wanted you to know, since I was fifteen. Yes, you read it correctly, this long, my princess._

_So now, I just hope you'll forgive me if you do not like what I am about to say. I know I can no longer take it back, once you hear it – or you know, read it – and this cannot be unspoken. This is like taking a leap of faith – and I'm ready._

_I could be surprised by the outcome and I'm ready for whatever you'll say to me._

"_**I've been feeling like I just need to hide.**__"_

_Yet I know this is the only chance I'm ever going to get to all off my chest._

"_**But guess what I'm going to try something a little different this time.**__"_

_So I try and pluck up all that Gryffindor courage I must have lying somewhere inside my skin. I know I will need as much as I can get a hold of. I connect my hazel eyes with your mesmerizing green orbs and I search them, trying to figure out what you're thinking and feeling. I smile when I notice you're looking a bit bashful._

_I know in my heart, I can never be with you, no matter how much my mind, soul and body wishes for it. It's like I'm seeing a distant dream, that I can't grasp and make a reality. No matter how much I want that distant dream to be my reality. You turn to leave me here in the snow, but my hazel eyes search your green ones out once more._

"_**I'm not a perfect person. There is so many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you and I have to say before I go that I just want you to know. I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you.**__**I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do and that reason is you**__."_

_A whisper of truth, I now see why it was so hard, I was scared you'd push me away and just hate me all the more. So I stand here, fearlessly, telling you how I truly feel, for the first time in my whole life. You knew it already, though, how did I not see this?_

"_**People throw rocks at things that shine.**__"_

_Clearly, everyone could see your beauty. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. I was probably one of the first, however, to notice it. Everyone could see that it was easy; you made it easy to fall. You're the perfect girl, and every day since I was thirteen, I prayed one day, you'd be mine._

_Others, pointed at us, and said I'd disgraced the Pure-Bloods by falling in love with a Muggle-Born, but I couldn't care less. Their words held no meaning to me. Their insults were hollow. Their threats held no real intimidation. They were powerless whilst I was fearless. They couldn't scare me and I hope they don't scare you. You're strong, Lily._

_You can fight them, I know you, you will stand tall and strong, and their words can't hurt you or I._

"_**This love is difficult but this love is ours.**__"_

_I love you, Lily Evans; all I can do is wait for you to tell me how you feel about that._

Lily gasped. James just admitted he loved her. Lily stared at the paper as if the words would change, and show her that he didn't say 'I love you' but something totally different. That James' sentence would be something completely different, yet Lily knew his words were true.

She couldn't change that fact.

James Potter loved her, a Muggle-Born named Lily Evans and now, she felt fearless like she could take on the Slytherins – without caring, their insults rolling off her back. She could too. He was giving her hope, hope she'd lost this year. She had been scared, scared they'd come and kill her but James was telling her through everything, all her insults directed at him, he still loved her.

He still fought for her and that meant the world to this seventeen-year-old.

_I am fully aware that later, I may have a red spot spouting on my cheek, but deep down, I know you're not like that – at least, not any more. This wouldn't even be by blushing...However, I believe you haven't slapped me in over a year, and it feels good._

_I feel guilty about all the things I have done to you in the past and to your former best friend, Snape. At least he made you happy, and I should have seen that – before getting involved and ruining that friendship you had with the Slytherin, I shouldn't have done such a thing. Whenever I remember how stupid I had been that day , letting jealousy rule my world, you lost your smile for quite some time and I...I lost Remus' voice that day._

_He refused to speak to me, told me I had crossed the line. I could never go back from that. I may have hated the guy, but I never wanted that. I noticed I only pushed him further towards the Dark Side, that day. I ruined a once, kind boy, in your opinion. I think...I was the one who finally turned him evil – and that will be on my conscience for the rest of my life._

_He had made you smile, that's more than I could have said for myself, I never made you smile before. I don't even care about what he called you anymore, it was wrong, but it had evidently been my fault. I pushed him so far, he said it, and his mind hadn't comprehended it. It hadn't been his fault, don't...don't be too hard on him okay?_

_He didn't mean it. I know how hard he tried, and then he gave up, but he gave up, because he saw a defeat already._

_I just want to know, all I ask is that; '__**Why was I never the reason you smiled?**__'_

_I gulp as you stare back at me, '__**here goes nothing, right?**__' I realise telling it to your face, well, that, that's like stepping on a platform. It's up to you to choose whether to fly or to fall, that's the question._

_I look at you, blinking several times, my glasses feeling heavy on my face. I open my mouth and just let it run wild, like I did two years ago, but I'm being impulsive for a different reason. A better and pure one. I give you a crooked smile, and my lips form those three words; "__**I love you.**__"_

_How come I couldn't tell you that before? To your face? And not on this darn paper? This feels like a weight has been lifted and now you know how I truly feel. The world feels perfect and like it should be, for the first time in all of my seventeen years._

_I think personally, the world works in strange ways, very strange, indeed._

_I feel like I've waited forever for your response. My heart knew your response before they left your lips. Your heart told my heart. It felt like something magical was going on inside of our bodies. Even if my mind whispered, you were finding the words to form your dismastment of me or the perfect words to reject me, yet again, and I'd deserve it._

_My mind wasn't going to discourage me, I loved you, and I think you knew it all along. I didn't even need to tell you, but telling you, only made it real. I can't know for certain what you feel, but I hope this feeling is mutual. I've waited all my life for this moment – I think it's been leading up to this moment since I first laid eyes on you._

_There is nothing that has ever compared or come close to you. No one like you. You're one of a kind and I like that. I like that you're feisty, I like your kindness and the fact you want to help people. I love your courage and the fact you're unafraid to speak your mind. You're your own person, and I love that about you._

_But most of all, I love your heart and every little thing that makes you._

_Flaws and all._

_I know I can't stand around forever, waiting for you to love me back, if you do not. If you do not, you never will, and waiting for you, is almost like asking for something that will never come._

_Rejection always hurts – there is no way around it._

_You can't numb the pain, because when you finally feel it, it'll be worse._

_I love you, Lily Evans, with all my heart._

"_**I want the world to see me with you.**__"_

_I want them to know, I own your heart. _

_You're my first love, and whether you love me back or not, doesn't matter anymore._

_As long as I look back and not regret a single moment of knowing you, and not thinking 'maybe I should have told her I loved her?' and instead, look back and cherish every moment we ever shared, and the fact I gave it my all – and I told you I loved you._

_That's what matters._

_Is that you know, and no one can take this kind of truth away from you._

_I have told my side and I hope you understand that even after you told me about your sister – I wanted to tell you the secret I held close to my heart, but the truth of it is that it had never been my secret to tell._

_You know everything, you know how stupid and irresponsible I can be – you know my bad side and my good side, and I am glad, you met the good side in the end. He's always been there, he's just...he was lost and scared._

_You found him and guided him to the light._

_I am the man I am today, because of you._

_This is the kind of bond we share, it may not be mutual love, but it's the fact I couldn't be who I am today, without your help._

_Your response lights the darkness inside my soul. Your response tells my mind that it was stupid, your response, makes me laugh, your response warms my heart, and it begins to beat once more. _

_I love you,_

_James._

Lily was breathing heavily, she remembers when he told her he loved her, she remembers wanting to rejoice for joy. She remembers the fact that she had to blink. Had to consider it, did he actually just say it? Did he? Lily couldn't believe her eyes in that moment, and it all felt so surreal.

Lily looked around and picked up a quill, and pointed her wand at it, whispering an enchantment to put some ink on it. Lily took a deep breath before placing your thoughts on the paper.

"_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up.**__"_

_I cannot believe my eyes you have just said you love me, and that's a big step James Potter, you cannot and will not ever take it back. I whisper; "__**I love you too, Potter**__."_

_Could this be a fairytale? I don't care what you believe it is, but James, this must be. Even after everything I put you through; you still stayed and loved someone as stubborn as me. Even after every time our anger clashed, you stayed, you never left. _

_You never gave up on me, no matter the cost. Even after I declared I hated you, so much, because when you were fifteen, I did. I hated the__**boy**__ you __**were**__ but now, I love the __**man**__ you a__**re.**__ I admire you now, James. You're a completely different person than you were two years ago, you grew up. You accepted that you could be wrong at times, and you understood the meaning of 'guilt'. _

_Even in your eyes, I knew how sorry you were the day Severus and I parted ways, for probably forever. Neither of us had been happy about it. _

_I don't blame you, because if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone such as you. You're different than you used to be. You're going to make a remarkable Auror and I will be by your side, that's a promise. _

"_**This love is difficult but this love is ours.**__" _

_No matter how difficult it gets, I will be here, by your side. I love you and only you. No matter how hard they try to tear us apart, it will never happen. We're strong, you're strong. You always stick up for me around them, and yeah, you're right. I always knew. Deep down you didn't just have a crush on me, you loved me. I always knew. Deep down you didn't just have a crush on me, you loved me. _

_Seven years ago, I hated your guts. You were so immature and it drove me insane. I just wanted to hit yours and Sirius' heads together, and tell you two that you were idiots. Now, I see, you guys are still idiots, but intelligent idiots. _

_Now that may make no sense, but you're both still morons, but intelligent ones, I assure you. It's a complement, Potter, so take it. _

_You know, even when I used to reject you, you still kept coming back – I admire your determination, even secretly when I 'hated' you, I admired this about you – and sometimes I even doubted you truly liked me. I thought I was only a prize you wanted, and now I know that you truly started liking me when you asked me out. I wasn't just a pretty face, and that's a relief. I never wanted to be that._

_Just someone who meant something to someone else. _

_I wanted to mean something to someone and in the end, you were that 'someone'. _

_When I was eight, I dreamt of Prince Charming. I dreamt he'd come and sweep me off my feet. When I was eleven, I met you, and I still read romance books. The guy was always a jerk first – but somehow, they had a side the girl would never know of – and when Alice, Marlene and Mary kept saying you were Prince Charming. I didn't want to believe it._

_But now, I say, believe me James, you're Him._

_You're what I've been waiting for since I was eight, and it took me nine years almost. You're everything I wanted and more James, and I am sorry for not knowing it until now._

_I didn't know what to do when we were thirteen and you began to ask me out. You never backed down and it infuriated me, to no end. _

_Now I know why you were such a jerk though, you're truly a shy bugger inside, aren't you?_

_Listen to me, though, when I see you next everything will be better – I promise you this._

_I love you too, Potter,_

_Lily Evans. _

_Ps. You always where the __**only**__ one that could make me feel the way I do because you are the __**only**__ one I will ever want and need._

* * *

**A/N: **_I have not forgotten about LTMBEB, I have just put it on hold...for a bit. I am sorry. I've gotten a very, veyr bad case of writers block for that story, so if you read this, and you're currently reading that and wondering why, this is why. I've been writing one-shots to make up for my absence. Review and tell if you liked this story, I have another Jily one-shot and I may post it soon._

_If you have a pairing, you can ask, and I shall write a one-shot for you. :D it could get me back into the feel of writing, I've missed it terribly so. I enjoyed writing this one though, so if you liked it, review please! :) _

_I've also got this one-shot about James II and Teddy, it's not slash though, unless you read into the little 'brotherly' things they do, it could be slash...Tell me how I did, would mean the world to me. _

_ ~ Ely **(**MaruadersAtHeart**)**_


End file.
